Rebecca Sutter
|Birth = c. 1992}} Rebecca Sutter was one of the main characters of How to Get Away with Murder. She plays her music so loud the walls vibrate... which isn't ideal for Wes, her next-door neighbor. A bartender at an off campus bar, Rebecca was no stranger to Middleton students... and their various vices. Her edgy, take-no-crap attitude scares most people away, but Wes recognizes that her pierced, intimidating exterior is just a cover for a much more haunted, vulnerable side - especially when she’s pulled into the mystery surrounding the murder of a popular campus coed. Biography 'Early Life' Rebecca was a foster child and is hinted to have had an unhappy childhood. She grew up with her foster brother, Levi. During their upbringing, their foster father once forced Rebecca to lick up a carton of eggs from the floor after it was accidentally spilled by her, after which Levi called her eggs. Assassination of Lila Stangard }} At some point, Rebecca moved into her apartment and became friends with Middleton University junior student, Lila Stangard. One night around June 2014, Lila and Rebecca talk about her Lila's virginity and how she lost it to her friend. Rebecca asks if Griffin finally wanted to have sex with her, and she replies that he is not Griffin and that he met a new man: "Mr. Darcy." Rebecca asks her what his name is and Lila tells her that she promised not to tell anyone, but that he has a wife. Rebecca arrives on the roof of the Kappa Kappa Theta building, where she meets Lila to use drugs, and Lila tells her that she finally did it, had sex with Mr. Darcy, and tells her about her first time, but asks her not to tell anyone, Then Rebecca replies that she does not want anyone to know that they are friends. Lila receives a message, and when she checks it is a photo that Sam sent her, a photo of Sam, nude. Rebecca and Lila laugh and keep talking. Almost two months later, Rebecca arrives on the roof with Lila again, who had apparently called her and seems to be very emotional, since she is crying. Rebecca asks what happened, and Lila tells her that Mr. Darcy wants to end their relationship. Lila feels very bad and then Rebecca tries to comfort her. Lila asks Rebecca if she wants to show his wife the pictures that Sam sent to her, and she says no. In addition, Lila says that bad things happen when they have sex (indicating that she is pregnant) and says that she is going to stay with Griffin, but Rebecca tries to convince her not to. }} On August 29, 2014, at 5:32 PM. Rebecca and Lila are in Rebecca's Apartment and Lila is telling her that she cannot keep seeing her and doing the drugs. Rebecca tells her that she's worried about her, and Lila tells her she'll go back to Griffin. Rebecca tells her that he is not good for her and Lila does not agree with her so they both get angry and Lila hurts Rebecca's feelings and she runs from her apartment; Lila leaves and Rebecca tells her not to call her again, but Lila tells her that she does not plan to do so, as we see Rudy watching them from the door of his apartment and Rebecca tells him to stop looking at them. At 11:58 PM, Griffin and Rebecca are in college and Rebecca gives Griffin drugs. Griffin tells Rebecca that he thinks Lila is a little weird, and Rebecca listens to him, but then Rebecca goes up to Griffin's dorm room and sends a message to Lila to come over. Griffin goes up to the room and Rebecca and there they start to kiss. At 12:28 AM, Griffin and Rebecca find themselves having sex in his dorm room while they hear someone opening the door. Griffin yells at her to leave, but then they realize it's Lila. Rebecca tells Lila that she did it to prove that Griffin does not deserve it, and Lila, very annoying, leaps against both of them and scratches them. Griffin separates Lila from Rebecca, and Lila is furious as she tells them that she does not want to see either of them again. Griffin turns to see Rebecca and sees her smiling while discovering that everything was a trap that Rebecca handed him. }} Following the fight, at 1:58 AM, Rebecca arrives on the roof of the Kappa Kappa Theta building, looking for Lila after getting into the fraternity by catching the door as one of the girls was leaving. After finding nothing, Rebecca decides to give up and leaves, but Lila's phone starts ringing on the floor and she approaches to take it. As her phone was on the floor supposes that Lila is in the tank. Rebecca climbs the stairs to meet Lila inside, but when she reaches the top she sees that the water tank is closed, and she also sees blond hair. When she opens the container, she finds Lila's corpse and becomes frightened as she tries to get her out of the water. That's when she hears some girls giggling in the distance and decides to hide inside of the water tank to prevent them from thinking that it was her who murdered Lila. After arriving back at her apartment, she ran into Rudy. Worried that he would talk to police that he saw her on that night, she invited him to her apartment and gave him drugs that would induce psychosis. He had a mental breakdown, and Rebecca called the police who brought Rudy to the hospital. Not long after, Wes Gibbins moved into Rudy's former apartment. 'Season 1' }} Wes Gibbins is studying in his room to come with a verdict on the case of Gina Sadowski, Rebecca begins playing hip-hop music next door so loudly to the point Wes is unable to focus because of it. He knocks on Rebecca's door, introduces himself, and asks her calmly to turn down her music. Rebecca refuses, replying that the person who lived in Wes' apartment prior to him was a law student who indulged in "loud rabbit sex" and had a nervous breakdown, and that loud music is something Wes can deal with. Rebecca then slams the door in Wes' face. The following evening, Rebecca is seen watching the news as it talks about her friend, the missing Lila Stangard. As Wes returns to his apartment, he finds Rebecca arguing with a man, Griffin O'Reilly. As he storms out of Rebecca's apartment, Wes notices stuff knocked on the floor and offers to help Rebecca pick things up. She refuses, once again slamming the door in his face. The following evening, Rebecca drops off a bottle of beer, stolen from the bar she works at, wanting to apologize for the way she's treated him the past two nights. A note attached to the beer reads, "Welcome to the neighborhood. -Rebecca." He asks if she'd like to have a drink with him, but she says she can't that night. She apologizes before heading back into her apartment. The next evening, a body is discovered in the water tank of a sorority house. Griffin hurries over to Rebecca's apartment, pointing it out on the news; they both realize it to be Lila. Kidnapping of Rebecca Sutter The Keating 5 bound and gag Rebecca in the bathroom, because they believe she killed Lila. Rebecca is put through a show trial to determine if she is responsible for Lila's death. She convinces Wes that she didn't do it, and Annalise does not believe they have sufficient evidence against her. Annalise intends to free Rebecca, but finds her missing from the basement. Soon after, she finds Rebecca murdered in the Keating house basement. Annalise asks Frank if he killed her, but he says no. 'Season 2' It's revealed that Bonnie suffocated Rebecca with a plastic bag, because Bonnie believed that she killed Lila and wanted to protect Annalise. Frank later disposes Rebecca's body in the woods. At this point, only Annalise, Frank, and Bonnie definitively know that Rebecca was murdered. 'Season 3' The police discover Rebecca's remains in the woods and present this to Wes in order to persuade him to make a statement convicting Annalise. Trivia *Most of Rebecca Sutter's piercings are fake.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3205802/trivia *Though Rebecca never actually committed a murder specifically, she found Lila Stangard body moments after she was killed and kept quiet about it, she even gave Rudy Walters drugs which caused an intentional psychotic break in order to keep him quiet about seeing her the night that Lila died. Appearances Gallery Promotional Photos Season 1 1CastPoster1.png 1CastPoster2.png 1CastPoster12.png 1CharacterPoster40.png 1CharacterPoster41.png 1CharacterPoster42.png 1CharacterPoster43.png 1CharacterPoster44.png See Also *Rebecca's Apartment *Kidnapping of Rebecca Sutter References ---- es: fr: Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Annalise's Clients Category:Featured Articles Category:Sam's Patients